1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a portable electronic device and an image communication method thereof, and more particularly to a portable electronic device capable of generating image data with ordinary file format from frame data and an image communication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development in communication technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants have become indispensable electronic products for modern people in their daily life. The portable electronic device normally has a small-sized display. If the portable electronic device can be externally connected to a large-sized display, the user would find it more convenient to browse. However, the design of the portable electronic device is directed to slimness and compactness, therefore some portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, due to the restriction of the volume, do not provide the function of connecting to an external larger screen.
Some portable electronic devices having the function of outputting frame signal are limited to TV output (TV-OUT) mode and video graphics array output (VGA-OUT) mode. However, these portable electronic devices need to be installed with a corresponding interface circuit and an output plug, and the interface circuit and output plug occupy a certain hardware space of the portable electronic device. As the installation of extra interface circuit and output plug jeopardizes the slimness and compactness of the portable devices such as mobile phones or personal digital assistants, these modes of outputting frame signal are not adopted.
Apart from TV output, the data processing device such as desktop computer or notebook computer has a larger display, and can be easily availed. Currently, dedicated software, such as packet controller, supports the portable electronic device and transmits the frame data of the frame to the data processing device for the display of the data processing device to show the frame of the portable electronic device. The user has to install dedicated software on the portable electronic device and the to-be-linked data processing device to support the image data communication method, wherein the dedicated software must be compliant with both operating systems of the portable electronic device and the to-be-linked data processing device. Besides, whether the image data communication method is applicable depends on whether the manufacturers of the portable devices provide dedicated programs for various operating systems. If the dedicated software does not support the operating system of the to-be-linked data processing device, the image data communication method is inapplicable thereto. Thus, according to the conventional image data communication method, when the portable electronic device is used in different occasions, the above installation method seems complicated, time-consuming, and restrictive, and the convenience and applicability of the above installation method are largely restricted.